


Hospital Flowers

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Braeden gets hurt in a fight, Derek brings her flowers, and they learn a few new things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote as a request. Let me know what you think:)

“What the hell are those?” Braeden gestured to the flowers on the bedside table.

“Those are _flowers_ Braeden.”

“I know what they are dumbass, but why are they _here_?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders but avoided eye contact. “I don’t know. I went to talk to the nurse, and they were just _here_ when I came back.”

“Uh huh. And who would bring me hospital flowers?”

“Hospital flowers?”

Braeden nodded. “You know, people bring flowers because they think that’s somehow better than pain meds after you’ve had claws in your thigh and a bullet in your shoulder.”

“Hey, this place needed some color okay? Besides, Mrs. Garrison wouldn’t leave me alone about buying my ‘poor, sweet girlfriend’ flowers,” mumbled Derek, a hint of red flushing his cheeks.

The woman couldn’t help but smirk. “So you admit they’re from you? Badass werewolf Derek Hale bought his mercenary girlfriend flowers.”

“If you don’t want them, I can just throw them out, I thought you’d appreciate them,” Derek grumbled, hurt flashing across his face.

Braeden immediately felt guilty, knowing her comment upset him. She reached her hand out for him and he took it hesitantly. “Hey, I do appreciate them okay? It’s just, no one’s ever bought me flowers before and, no offense, but you don’t really seem the type to buy them.”

Derek moved to lay down beside her before responding. “I’m not. The type to buy flowers, that is. I’ve never had to before and our noses are too sensitive to the smell it, plus flowers just smell like dirt to us.”

Braeden opened her mouth to reply before the man spoke again.

“It’s just, when you were, when you were in surgery, I couldn’t stop myself from listening in, the doctor giving orders, the smells. They almost lost you once you know? I had to get out of here, but I didn’t know where to go, so I just walked around the block a couple of times, and then I finally noticed this little flower shop. I can’t exactly bring you a shiny new gun here, so I thought flowers would at least brighten up the place.”

Moving to lay her head on Derek’s chest, Braeden moved closer to his side. “I do appreciate it. I’m sorry that you were so worried, but I’m okay now, and I’ll be just fine.”

Derek looked down at his girlfriend. “I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you weren’t. I love you Braeden.”

“I love you too, so much.”


End file.
